


White Rooms Full of Trauma

by Aki-Original (akinikko)



Series: Exorcist Noah Family Love [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bold/Bold Italic Writing is Senbou (Cynthia's Noah) Talking, Chapters Split between Cyn and Allen after ch.3, Developing Anxiety Disorders, F/M, Flashbacks, Illusions, M/M, Panic Attacks, Psychological Torture, Self-Harm, Separation Anxiety, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/Aki-Original
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After agreeing to letting The Black Order take care of Cynthia. The Earl has to try and keep Tyki from taking the girl back.</p><p>Meanwhile, everything just becomes worse for Cynthia, as she is refused what she wants, most of the time, and begins to develop many unwanted anxiety issues,<br/>on top of all the issues she has already, AND the flashbacks. Though just to make matters even worse. Central decides to being snooping, Allen begins to see the Fourteenth again.</p><p>Yet. Cynthia beings to see Senbou. Her own Noah side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The White Ark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own any of the D.Gray-Man Characters. I only own Cynthia and the history of herself, and part of Allen.
> 
> Note : This is were Cynthia stays with the Exorcist's. She is kept in the White Ark, away from Central's view in the 14th's room.
> 
> Rated M: For suicide attempts, language, nightmares and Cynthia's murder attempts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble writing this one. Because I wanted to write a lot, but then, I wanted to save some for the other chapters to come...  
> I also added in, a little bit of what the next chapter, on Cynthia, and Allen's past would mostly be about.

By time she had woken up. Cynthia was staring at a white ceiling. Closing her eyes and opening them again, they only thing she remembered was freaking out. Seeing this ceiling wasn't helping. She shot up from the couch she was laying on and looked around. Her golden eyes stared at the piano before she looked down to see her skin had gone that olive green, grey colour. Turning around she stood up and stared at the mirror like window in front of her and frowned. Again, she had unconsciously became her Noah side for some reason. Walking towards the door she quietly opened it and blinked.

"I'm in... The Ark... What!?"

Trembling slightly she stepped out of the room and made her way walking down the paths. Why was she in the Ark? What was going on? Where was Tyki and Allen? What the he'll was going in? All these questions running trough her head ad she looked around and blinked. Her hand soon gripped around one of the door handles. _'I can feel Allen..'_ She gulped slightly, before opening the door slightly. After she opened it she was met with a... Lab? Her eyes widened seeing the Exorcist scientists. Why was she at the black order?

One of the scientist turned around and gave her dirty look before turning back to his work. Her shocked expression changed to a frown, before she heard her name being called. Raising her head she stared towards the blonde scientist, she slightly remembered him and smiled before running over to him.

"Reever-san." She looked around before looking back at him. "What's... Going on? "

He looked at her and frowned a little before sighing and gesturing her to follow him, and he made his way towards Komui's office. She looked at her surroundings noticing that all the other Exorcist were giving her dirty looks, especially the finders. Cynthia understood why but it was hurting her. It's not like she asked to be a Noah. It wasn't her fault. How was she meant to know that she would be come a Noah? Once they arrived at the office, Reever knocked on the door as a small come in was heard and he opened the door letting himself and her in with him as Cynthia stared toward the one behind the desk and Cross who was standing to the side with Bookman.

Her gaze looked towards Komui's, before she blinked and bowed quietly. "I'm sorry for troubling you again." Komui looked at her slightly shocked before turning his gaze towards the red haired general.

"You didn't tell her... Why she is here?" Cross stayed silent as Komui just took that as a yes and sighed. "No it's fine Cynthia. Actually you are here as a request from both, Cross and Allen."

Her eyes widened a little. Cross and Allen had requested her be at the HQ of the enemy... What? "Why?" She frowned a little before turning her gaze towards the general, asking him directly. She didn't want Komui or anyone to answer it, just him. "Why am I here?!" She growled at the general.

"Your health." Her eyes widened at the two words. "Allen was getting worried about your mental health."

"I was FINE!" She glared at the General, then towards Komui. "If its okay with you. I would like to go back to the Earl's Mansion." _'I can't be from Tyki... I just can't... Not like last time...'_ She frowned a little. What was Tyki doing now?

"We have permission from the Earl..." Komui muttered as Cynthia looked at him seriously.

"Don't joke! He would never gi-"

"I would not joke when it comes to The Millennium Earl!" Komui sighed and slowly sat down, after seeing the girl flinch. "We will be helping you with your... Issues." He coughed. "Well. The ones we can help with. But, we need you to stay out of trouble. No snooping around, and NO going near the exits."

"Cynthia. You must keep in mind, Central visits. So please. Stay in the Ark."

"Moving on. To help you. We need to know a little more of what happened to you in the past." Komui said as Cynthia looked back towards him. "That also involves Allen's past."

Cynthia looked away and frowned. "I-i... I c-cant... Tell you that..." She slightly scratched her arm, and frowned. "I-i mean... I-i do-don't think I can... A-at th-the moment..."

Cross walked over to her and set his hand on her shoulder. "Cynthia... We need to know. I understand that this is all sudden, with leaving the Earl's mansion... But, this is for you own safety, and to help you." She looked at him and frowned a little. "We need you to answer the questions okay?"

Nodding, Cynthia soon fell quiet, before she lowered her head, and trembled slightly. "O-okay... I-i'll try." Komui nodded and looked at Bookman, before Cross lead the girl to the couch. Taking a seat she sat there, and looked at Bookman as he began to ask the first question.

= = =

It had been about a hour or two, before they were finished with the questions. Bookman nodded and turned to Komui. "She answered the best she could. But... Some of it, will still be hard to help on." Komui nodded, as she just stood there she quietly. Her eyes were glazed over, as she trembled a few times from remember so much.

Cross nudged her as she raised her and and looked at Komui, blinking. Soon as she gained back her senses, she nodded and started to take in every instruction, request, the times when she could leave the ark, when she could see her brother, and the others. It was too much, the only one she wasn't allowed to see was Tyki. Clenching her fists, tch-ing quietly, Cyn soon found herself running from the office.

The exorcists, and finders moving out of the way for her, not wanting to be touched by the Noah child. Her legs faltered a little as she collapsed, lifting herself up she trembled, her eyes watering a little, covering one side of her face with her hand, her breath hitched a little, she felt horrible. She could feel all the eyes on her, she tried her best not to loose control, until it started. The name calling. No one was calling her names. It was all inside her head. Cyn couldn't take it. She need him. To sit and be held by the Portuguese Noah. She needed him, she needed the fights with Lulu and Mimi, to create mischief with the twins. To stand outside Skinn's room, and continuously apologize for his death. Have weird conversations with Wisely, run from Cyril, and be forced to play dress up with Road, now that she had returned.

Slowly lifting herself up, her fingers twitched a little, as she quietly started to chuckle. Slowly she grinned, as most of the exorcist set themselves on guard. A finder soon left and headed towards Komui's office. She looked around and smiled innocently. All her thoughts swirling around in her head, she needed to get out. And the only way to do it was by hurting the people who were keeping her captive. Even if they were keeping her captive for a good reason, for her health. She could stand being away from the other Noah's. She couldn't actually believe the Earl had let the Black Order help him, with her own mental health issues, and her constant black outs.

She was fine. She wasn't insane, crazy or just a psychopathic killer, when it came to her Noah side. Sadistic, she wasn't. She was innocent, sweet and childlike. Well it is what Cynthia kept telling herself, so when she heard the bicker between all the exorcists and finders around her, she could hold back everything she kept telling herself she wasn't.

"Do not trust the smile! Do not trust her!" One of the Finders shouted to the crowd.

An exorcist telling them what Cynthia had supposedly done. "She has killed many of our friends, family! Many exorcists and finders!"

"Awe... That's a little harsh... I mean... What have I done?" The exorcist glared at her growling a little, as Cynthia stuck her tongue out.

The same exorcist told every one of them, surrounding her, what Cynthia had supposedly done. "She has killed many of ou-"

"God. You don't have to repeat it! They heard you first time!" A scowl latched itself onto her face, not once has Cynthia killed anyone. She hadn't touched no one. In fact, it was THEM who had nearly killed HER. Not the other way around. "Arg! You are all so... So... Strict, tense and downright mean! No wonder why the Earl wants you all disposed off!" She stood there and threw her arms up in the air, throwing one of those tantrums a five year old would.

"Quiet! Thing..."

Cynthia soon gasped and gripped her shirt, where her heart would sit in mocking tone, before walking towards the exorcist. "Now that was mean... So mean..." She stroked his cheek and smiled, grabbing his neck, pinning him against the wall, as the others around her started to crowd a little. "I might... Kill you." Her grip tightened around his neck, as he slightly choked, "I always wanted to try my new weapon." Mumbling as she chuckled darkly and quietly to herself in an almost sadistic sort of way. Digging her nails into his neck, causing him to bleed, her grin widened, feeling the warm liquidize substance on the tips of her fingers.

"CYNTHIA!"

Her gaze turned towards the general, and frowned slightly before letting the exorcist go. She licked the tips of her fingers clean, as Cross soon walked over to her as she stood there and pouted. Before feeling her arm being grabbed, digging her heels into the ground, her eyes widened slightly in fear. "L-let me go!" She hissed at a volume, that was only loud enough for him to hear, whilst she tried the best she could to get him to let go off her arm, pulling it away, whining, cussing him with every name she could think off. Threatening the general, moan, squealing. Anything you could think off before she just finally gave up, and dropped to the ground, to be dragged by her arm, waving bye to the surrounding finders and exorcists.

"See you guys~ It was fun while it lasted. I would love to play some more, but... You're all so uptight. Especially this granddad here." She pointed towards the red general as he dragged her back towards Komui's office.

When they continued to the office, Cynthia just stared at the ceiling as she was being dragged. Staying quiet, because the child knew if she even muttered one little word, Cross would start yelling at her. Thinking quietly, she bit her tongue so she wouldn't say anything that crossed her mind, about this general, and dropped her head, pulling on Cross' arm a little, wanting to stand up. The general stopped, as Cyn stood up, and held, the elder mans hand, continuing to stare at the ground. Her mind was else where.

= = =

Many questions, and agreements raking her brain. Maybe they were right...? Maybe she was crazy, and had issues...? Was right to bring her here? Of course it was, because even she knew, there was going to be no one to help at all, in the Mansion, with the problems she had. No one would help her there. It wasn't until now, that Cynthia realized how helpless, she was when surrounded in the Noah's mansion. How useless she could be, because of her flashbacks, and all her blacking out on missions. Zoning out, her random outbursts of anger. Jealousy was natural, but... She only now was noticing how much she was of a burden for everyone.

 _'What if they are all thinking that...?'_ Quietly thinking to herself, she squeezed Cross' hand, as he looked down at her, whilst her stomach turned a little, and not in a good way. She felt sick, and she felt like she couldn't hold back the tears. _'What if they all hate me, because of how much I am of a burden...?'_ She was broken. It was the only conclusion. She was broken, and needed to be fixed. Fixed for Allen's sake.

"Hey..." She gulped a little, "C-cross..." It was becoming harder to swallow, as she stopped, as he looked at her, when she covering her mouth and coughing slightly, "I-i'm broken r-right? S-so..." She looked at him, her eyes were full of fear, before they continued to walk, as they reached the office again, and walking in. "Maybe I should just, g-give myself over to Central... Then I won't be a bother anymore. Ri-right... Y-you wouldn't have to waste t-time fixing me... When y-you could be out there stopping t-the Earl... R-right?" When she mumbled the each word, everyone who was in the office fell quiet. Both, Komui and Reever quickly turned their gaze towards the white-haired boy, who stood there, before watching him walk over towards the girl.

"Allen... Wa-"

Cynthia's head rose, when she heard the name that was called out, before her gaze turned into another direction. He sighed, before the younger one pulled his hand back, and the elder, turned around, she trembled slightly, making her way to the door, and she only made it a little bit away from the doors, outside of the office, before her legs gave in and she leaned against the wall, covering her mouth. "Ty-Tyki..." Coughing slightly, gasping her body trembled. "I-i... It's so hard to breath..." She felt the warm wetness, run down her face, coughing. _'I'm scared... Tyki...'_ Wiping her eyes, the stinging feeling of the slap still on her cheek, as she soon found a little strength to run back towards the ark. The finders, Exorcists and scientist all moving away from her, not wanting to be touched, or even close to the Noah child. Lenalee looked up just to see the strands off white, fly past herself and the other two boys walking with her.

Soon as she was in the ark, she ran to the room, she woke up in, and closed the door, just to hide behind the couch, and that's when she finally broke down. She felt sick, one of her arms wrapped around her stomach, whilst the other, was covering her mouth. Allen had slapped her, for the first time ever. She was slapped by the only person in her family, who accepted her, in return of accepting him, herself. She needed to be alone. She wanted to stay by herself. She was in no condition to see anyone. Let alone anything. Just as she thought, that the sickly feeling had gone, that's when she quickly moved her hand, away from her mouth and curled over and vomited on the ground in front of herself. The perfect white floor had been stained, just like how her perfect innocent soul, was on the day, she first let her Noah side emerge.

The bad taste in her mouth, was enough to make her want to throw up again, but instead, she lifted herself off the ground, with the help of the couch, and stood up. Slowly dragging herself to the bathroom to clean her face, and probably attempt a drowning session in one of the two sinks. After washing her face, she drained the sink out before putting more water in. She had to calm down, and she was going to do it, how she always did it at the mansion. Sticking her head underwater, for however long she could. Turning the taps off, she sighed, and took a deep breath before exhaling just to take another, and then stick her head into the sink.

= = =

She leaned against the cold white tiled wall of the bathroom, her face was soaked, her damp hair sticking to her face, her eyes slightly closed as she laughed a little before humming a gently tune, a lullaby theme she would hum to herself, that her Aunt had hummed to her, when she always came round, and noticed that she wasn't anywhere to be seen, but always figured that she was locked in one of the rooms. Shaking her head a little as small droplets that were hanging of the ends of her hair, flew over the walls and floor. Cynthia lifted herself off the ground and walked over to the piano. Sitting down, her eye gazed over the dull black and white keys, after she had lifted up the white case.

Her gaze turned to the side, seeing the creature staring back at her. "Senbou..." She mumbled as the creature nodded. "Should... I play the song...? It was for the children... The ones like me... With no parents..." Turning her gaze back to the piano, she set her hand on the keys, looking slightly back towards the creature. It never smiled. Ever. But Cynthia knew it was saying, play the song. She could tell from its eyes. The sadness behind them. Senbou wasn't meant to feel sadness. Only jealousy. But... It was like Cynthia, feeling sad. She soon closed the case to protect the keys, and shook her head, before turning her gaze to look at her Noah side, noticing it had disappeared, Cyn frowned before walking back to the bathroom to rinse her face again.

Shaking her head, she leaned over the sink and stared at her reflections, as the water rippled it , as the sink slowly filled with the freezing cold liquid. Turning the tap off she, looked at the mirror, her sea blue eyes slowly turning gold, the paled, milky, but almost tanned skin, turning an umber green, the stigmata slightly showing in the gaps, behind her fringe. Sighing, Cynthia just closed her eyes, and soon stuck her head into the cold water, holding her breath, before letting the air from her mouth, and slightly breathing through her nose. She stayed like that till she lifted her head out of the sink, and looked back to the mirror, seeing that her skin tone and eye colour had gone back to its original tone, and colours. Frowning she emptied the sink, and walked to the couch, before dropping herself down, and fall asleep.

= = =

A small knocked had alerted her, she turned her gaze from the corner, and stared at the door, Cynthia had slept, but that only lasted about ten minutes maximum. Again another knock was heard from the door. Both Cross and Kanda, tried to calm Allen down, as Lenalee and Lavi had come to check on Cynthia, to see if she was okay. Cynthia, would she really be okay though? She was slapped by her own brother... How could she possibly be okay?

"Cynthia open the door... Its Lenalee and Lavi." Another loud knock. "Come on! Please open the door!"

"Lenalee let her open it when she wants to."

"But Lavi. I want to know if she is okay..." Cynthia heard a small sniffle from the other side. "I want her to tell me what's wrong."

 _'Tell her what is wrong?'_ Cynthia soon crawled behind the piano after pressing one of the keys to open the door, she wrapped her arms around her legs. _'Tell_ HER _what is wrong? Why should I tell_ HER _anything!?'_

Soon Lavi and Lenalee soon looked round as the door of the fourteenth Noah's secret room, within the Ark, appeared behind them. They opened the door, just to come to be standing in a empty white room. Lenalee knew she was in here, because if she wasn't then, who opened the door?

slowly Cynthia crawled out from behind the piano, her eyes were tired like and purple marks were forming under her eyes. Straight away, when she was far enough from the piano, so she didn't hit her head against it or anything serious like that, Lenalee had hugged her, and Cynthia found herself staring at the ceiling, pinned to the ground. Her eyes widen when the soft lips, latched themselves onto her own. Her cheeks flustered as she tried her best not to go by her instincts, and return the kiss - but she couldn't. The affection, she couldn't help but kiss back.

Why was she kissing her? What was she kissing her for? When did Lenalee ever think of her in that way? What about Lavi...?

 ** _'What about Tyki?'_** With that question, Cynthia pushed the Chinese exorcists off of herself and backed away blushing crazily, and wiping her mouth. She felt her eyes slightly start to tear up. **_'What about Tyki? You have ago at him for talking about other women? About when Lenalee kissed him!'_** Cynthia coughed a little before scurrying back behind the couch. **_'For Christ sakes Cynthia! You didn't talk to him for nearly a day! And now your repeating the same thing...'_**

 **"You're such an idiot."** She quietly muttered sitting behind the couch, before practically growling out two words, "Shut up." As Lavi helped Lenalee to her feet. She mumbled another sentence, in return. **"You have ago at him, ignore him for a whole day... Then you take all your anger out on him... But you do the same thing... Idiot."** She continued to mumble to herself, like she was having an argument with another person. Lavi looked at Lenalee, before they turned to the door, seeing Allen, Kanda and Cross standing there.

"S... Shut up... I... He..." Cynthia gripped her hair and tremble. "I... I want to go home..."

Allen stepped into the room a little, and frowned at the shadow that appeared in the window, before sighing and walking over to lean over the couch. "Nee-san..." She didn't move and he sighed. "Nee-san..." Leaning over the couch a little more, Lavi and Lenalee, both saw Kanda look away at the corner of their eyes, and smirked. Again though, nothing came from the other, and Lavi was just about to point out, that if Allen leaned over any more, he was going to fall.

"Nee-sa-" There was a loud thump, before the room heard, a squeal then a small groan, followed by 'ouch.' The room was utterly silent, before there was a small laugh. Lenalee soon turned to Lavi as he held up his hands in defense, and soon there was a few more laughs, blinking, both Lavi and Lenalee, turned towards the door, seeing Cross laughing and Kanda, holding back his snickers.

"Kanda... Is... Laughing..." At that, both Allen and Cynthia lifted their heads up, after untangling themselves from behind the couch, to in fact see that the blue-haired, Stoic samurai wielder, was in fact smiling and trying not to laugh, but was failing because of the red-haired general next to him.

Cynthia just sat there before looking up at the red-haired general. "Otou-san..." The gaze turned to hers, everyone's gaze turned to hers. Before she fell quiet thinking for a few moments. Trying to word this in the best way possible. "C-central... Do they... Go to where the bookman's work?" Everyone looked at each other before back to herself.

"Not that I know off..." The next bookman, to be muttered. "W-why?"

Cynthia soon stood up and stretched. "Even though I am off Noah genes... None of the, told be about what it was like being a Noah." her gaze stared at the floor. "I want to know what it means... When I see a creature in any sort of surface that will show my reflection."

Allen's eyes widened at what his sister had mentioned. Before turning back to Lavi. "Lavi... Would Bookman, have anything on this?"

the one eyed red haired historian shrugged and sigh, "I don't know, but... It's worth a shot right. The more she knows, the quicker she will be able to see what it is that is making her see her past right?" Cynthia smiled at the red-haired boy, as she nodded, and walked around the couch. "But, after we have what you need, we'll bring it straight back here. Just incase central is able to enter our room."

"Okay. I understand fully, it would be bad for Komui-san, and Otou-san." Her blue eyes shimmered sadly. "I don't want to be a burden anymore."

= = =

It took Lavi, Bookman and herself, ruffly over an hour, just to gather, what information about the Noah's, Bookman would let her, read about. She walked with Lavi to the ark, an sighed a little. Cyn, knew it was bad keeping Tyki somewhat in the dark, but, the Portuguese male, knew a lot on her childhood, with her parents. He should at least be able to figure, out what most, of her nightmares were about right? ' _Wrong... Tyki...'_ "Is stupid." She groaned a little, and sighed again. The green eye turned in her direction, before he smiled, letting out a small hum. Cynthia blinked and looked at him, noticing he had stopped, and tilted her head slightly.

"W-what...?" Blinking, she looked around them, then back to him. "What's wrong, Lavi?"

"Nothing..." Shaking his head. "You just seem to be thinking hard about something..."

"Hm. It's nothing. Come on." She turned around, and headed towards the ark. "I don't want Komui, getting in trouble, if Central finds out i'm here." She grinned. "You never know, when they'll just... Show up." Licking her lips a little, Lavi shivered at the way she said her last sentence, but brushed it aside, and walked with her to the ark.

= = =

Once they had reached the room in the ark, the others were sitting on the chair, as she placed the books on the table, with Lavi. Soon as he set the books down, he quickly, walked over to the others. Raising her head, she frowned a little. "Can I... Walk around the ark for a bit...?" Allen lifted his head, and blinked, as she didn't look at them. Sighing Cross, just nodded, mumbling a quiet yes, and soon enough, she was out of the door.

"Uh... On the way back... Cynthia, was thinking... On something." Lavi muttered, turning his gaze from the door. "Real hard... Like..." He shrugged. "I don't know what on, but she did unconsciously mutter, the words 'is stupid' heh..."

Allen sat there quietly thinking. "Onee-san.. Has been acting strange..." His gaze turned to the general. "Shishou.. You don't think..."

"What...?" He asked, looking towards his apprentice. "That she wants to see that stupid Noah..." The others looked straight at the two, "It has crossed my mind... Quite a few times..." He frowned. "He is like, her own personal, oxygen bag... When she is scared or lost..."

Allen frowned. "Tyki always found her..." Gritting his teeth, he clenched his fist. "Just... Like, when the village disappeared..."

Lavi frowned a little before speaking up. "So.. He is like..." He stopped, and crossed his arm, biting his thumb a little. "Tyki... To Cynthia... Is like... A safe haven?" They stared at the red-haired before he continued. "But... Why would, Tyki act like that, when the Earl agreed to us taking Cynthia..."

"She is a Noah."

"We're the Enemy..."

"Baka, Usagi... 'tch."

He lifted his gaze and looked at them. "I know... I'm just thinking... If Tyki is Cynthia's safe haven... And, she has been taken away from the only thing, she feels absoultly safe around... Why would he react like that...? Think carefully about it." The blinked before Allen looked at Lavi.

"Lavi... Are you saying. Tyki isn't just her safe haven...?" Lavi grinned at what Allen said. "She was always put on missions, with another person..."

"On the way back. When she mentioned, that we both had to worry. She mentioned about Central randomly showing up..." Lavi muttered and trembled. "But the way she said it... It gave me worse chills, that what Yu-chan, does when he threatens, me for using his first name."

Lenalee stood there before shaking her head. "Guys... Are you all saying... Cynthia... She..." Her voice quivered. "That she will go berserk..."

"No." Cross muttered. "Not berserk... She, said she was broken... Well." He crossed his arms, and gritted his teeth. "She, asked me... If she was broken..."

They all looked at each other, before frowning.

"So... The main questions..." Allen muttered. "Why did Tyki react like that? Why does, Nee-san think she is broken for? Where does central fit in?"

"Central uses us exorcists as live bait for the Akuma and Noah's... That is a stupid question, Moyashi." Kanda growled out.

"Why is Cynthia so scared without... Tyki?" Lenalee asked.

= = =

Cynthia stopped in front of the room. Trembling slightly. "Skinn..." Opening the door, she shivered, and hissed slightly, before stepping inside of it. Blinking, she looked around and trembled. Before running towards the building, that would lead to the next room. _'I have to... Get to that place.'_ She flung open the door, and ran down the corridor, before stopping and holding the wall. _'Skinn... Jasdero...'_ She covered her face, a little, before continuing to the room. _'Devit... Road...'_ Stepping through the next door she couched, and stared around at the stairs. _'Tyki...'_ Continuing onwards, she ran up the stairs, straight towards the top of the building. Opening the door, she smiled, but stopped. The smile slowly fading, as she walked towards the chair, and sat on it. Covering her eyes she trembled, before laying her head on the table.

_She sat there giggling. Road and Tyki, were on the level before her. Road turned to the umbrella, and pointed to the ceiling. As the umbrella, soon headed for the next floor, she grinned and stepped onto the golem, as it brought her to the correct level. Hopping off the umbrella, she soon headed towards the table, and sat on his lap. "Tyki~" Hearing the voice, Allen turned his gaze towards the table, as Tyki rested his chin on the girls head, whilst she messed around with a deck of cards._

_"N-nee-san..."_

_A grin soon started to spread across her face. "Afternoon... Little brother." She removed the card from the deck, and flipped it over, as Tyki smiled. Road slammed the doors closed, and grinned. As Lenalee stared at her. "Sit down." Cynthia raised her gaze, and chuckled, as they both said the words together._

_"Take a seat, Exorcist." Cyn raised her head to looked at the other, as he raised the glass to his lips. "Or are you sacred?"_

_"Huh! Tyki." She gasped and took the glass away. "You shouldn't drink, before fighting!" She held the glass, and lowered her head, blushing a little. "Eu sinto muito ... Tyki." He chuckled, and petted her head a little more, before looking up at the others. Hearing Allen, growl a little._

"Cynthia... Wake up..."

Allen shook her arm. "Hey. Onee-san..." He shook her arm more, straight away she lifted her head, and gasped a little. Her body trembled, as Allen pulled his hand away.

"Tyki..." She mumbled, and trembled. "R-road..." They stared at her, as she lifted her legs up, and wrapped her arms around them. Her body trembled. "S-skinn..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now there were a lot of questions thrown around, near the end, but not many answers. As the chapters move on, most questions will be answered. But for now.
> 
> IM SORRY FOR LATE UPDATES.
> 
> It might be a little boring.. But, i'm trying my best. - As in reading the manga more, to get more idea's, and re reading my previous chapters -  
> Cynthia is just messed up, and I wanted to show that, but also bring up most of what could cause the insanity. Like, Skinn's death, her past with her parents. Being from Tyki and the other Noah's. Most of all. Locked in a white room. Cause, most mental rooms, in some mental facilities, are white padded rooms. The 14th's room is white... But minus the padding, add a couch, and a piano, that opens doors. And a bathroom. (read that part in a doujin between Allen and Kanda... Who knows if that room has a bathroom.)


	2. In the Midst of Mistakes

Her cries of the names began to die down and only sniffles were heard. The rest stood there silently as the girl cried, silently wiping her eyes, as her legs lowered onto the floor, and a frown stitched itself onto her lips, so that any other expression was refused to etch it's way onto her face. Her gaze turned to her brother, as he stepped back a little, gulping before Cynthia just walked past him not saying anything to him. Though she didn't really need to, cause as soon as she left, the white-haired exoricst choked a little on what he was going to say to his sister, before she gave him that look and left.

"Allen!" 

He lifted his hand and shook it coughing still before he shook his head. Silver eyes mixed with annoyance and guilt. The others stood there waiting for the kid to speak, Cross let out a irritated sigh.

"That... Glare." He started slowly as Allen tensed up, "Beca-"

"Don't... I know why she sent me that glare." Allen frowned. "Its because I almost killed Tyki... Twice."

"During the Ark war... Twice. Before and after he let his Noah completely take over him."

He set a hand on the table as Lenalee inched away from the area. Lavi just patted her head, before he turned to Allen. Th boy was silent. He had hurt his sister the most. More than he wanted to. But, it was his duty as an exoricsts to eliminate the Noah and the akuma. No matter the interference.  
Turning he walked out of the room, and headed back to the fourteenth room. His silver eyes determined to find out what it was that Leo was on about. He needed to know about that. He had done things to hurt his sister, but she was keeping something important from him, and he was going to find out, even if it meant hurting her again. The others just stood there, before going to head down and follow him, but was stopped by Cross.

"Let them talk. Cyn should release some of the anger she has towards Allen after that battle." He stared at the door. "I also think Allen has a few demands." He turned to Kanda who just ch'd and took a seat at the table, ignoring them.

* * *

_"Tyki!" Her eyes widened at the scene. Her hands gripped the pack of cards as she watched the two battle. Road stood next to her, every now and again, the girls eyes would watch as her friend flinched and tightened her grip. Eventually she began to see the clear tears build up in the corner of her eyes. "S-stop... I-it..." A small pleaded whisper left her mouth as the tears fell down her cheeks._

_Both girls stood there as Allen had stabbed Tyki. Road's eye darkened, as they watched the other drop to the floor. Instantly both of them were at the man's side, as Road took the other into her arms. Cynthia stood there her hands trembled, as she knelt beside him, taking his hand into hers, the tears building up. "T-Tyki..." She frowned when he didn't move. "Tyki... T-this isn't funny... Wake up you idiot!"_

_"You know, though I like Allen..." Her gaze turned to Road as she trembled. Her gaze then turned towards the area around them, as the candle stakes were aimed towards everyone. Including Allen. "My family is also special to me..." The girl looked towards the English Noah. "This kind of feeling... Is the same as yours, Allen." Cynthia's eyes widened as she backed away from the girl, her body trembling, hearing a shift of footsteps her gaze went to Allen."Dont move!" Both siblings froze.  
Gold eyes glared towards her, and instantly, Cynthia crawled back wryly and took Tyki into her arms, and rested his head on her lap. Moving some of the strands of his hair out of his face. "I am not quite myself... At the moment." She softly stroked Tyki's hair, as Cyn stopped trembling slightly. "Do you want to see holes... Open up in the bodies of your companions...?"_

_"Road..."_

_"How about your sister as well...?" Instantly golden eyes stared widely at Road. The serious expression on the other girls face, was completely serious. No joking could be found. "Then you would know how it feels to loose a actual family member."_

_"R-road..." Cynthia could here the crack in her voice before she held back a s team, when the candles surrounded her as well. Holding Tyki's hand tighter as she trembled. Her own eyes tearing up. "D-don't... Do this... R-Road..."_

_"Silence." The girl disappeared leaving the stakes where they are positioned. "Maybe I should start with your friend that's trapped in my created world."_

* * *

The door slammed open, as she flinched and stepped out of the bath room, the water dripping from her face, as she stared exhaustively at the other occupant. Her golden eyes turned cold as she turned her head and slammed the door to the bathroom behind her. A small growl came from the other as he walked into the bathroom opening the door and glared towards his sister, as she glared at him, but stepped away as he walked towards her. Flinching as her back hit the wall.

"You have done worse things than me... Nee-san." Her eyes closed tightly as he lifted his hand. "You could've killed _him_ and I don't give you death glares. You could've killed all of them over more than a hundred times. I do it twice, and I'm suddenly the one on the receiving end for all your hatred...?!" The sound of skin clashing with skin rang in the air. "Don't make me laugh. You're worse than us."

Her eyes glared up at him before she frowned. "Even so. I did us a favour... A big one." Lifting herself up she soon punched him, and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back, before making his knee's buckle under him. "If I remember. They saved us. When we were abandoned. You never once thanked them properly..." She sat on him, before pulling his other arm behind him. "Instead you try and kill them..."

Allen took a deep breath before shifting a little, Cynthia glared and panicked a little before moving his arm more into an awkward position. There was a sickly snap that echoed through the room. Before a scream from Allen and the clattering sounds of Cynthia backing away, and knocking the knives and brushes and other things off the side. Her blue eyes widened as she watched Allen grip his left arm.  
The sound off rushed footsteps alerted her, before the dreaded name was heard, when the other stood at the entrance. Her cheek had a faint hand print on it, as she stumbled back falling onto the floor. Her back against the wall as she hissed from the knives on the floor cutting her. Though the other took no notice off her. Instead he was at her brothers side, helping the kid up, before looking at the other.

"Moyashi... I'm going to put it back into the place."

Allen nodded, as Cross and the other two made it to the room. Allen gripped Kanda's jacket, silver eyes glared at the other to get on with it, before the second shout ripped through the air. "You Bastard!" The white-head teen rested against the others shoulder, as Kanda held his arm carefully, after putting back into place. Cobalt eyes glared towards the girl, as she stared at the puddle of red that began to grow around her.

"You have nerve... Breaking his arm."

"Kanda... It's not her... Fault..." 

"Shut up... Idiot."

"I provoked her... It was self defence for herself."

Cynthia grabbed the knife next to her, the samurai took note of it, before pushing Allen towards Cross, who caught the boy, and dragged him away, before Kanda moved out of the way of the knife. Twirling it around. Golden eyes turned back to him, before she sliced through the air, catching the elders arm and cutting it.  
Kanda let out an irritated sigh, before reacting to the girl, instantly him charged towards her, but she just quickly climbed up onto the surface with the sinks and hissed at the other. Her golden eyes glared at him, pupils diluting like a cat's. Her aura changed slightly, as she pounced towards him and pinned him to the floor with the knife, before lifting her hand, and attacked him, scratching his cheek.

"Bitch!"

Lavi instantly pulled her off Kanda, as the other pulled the knife from his jacket, and grabbed mugen from its sheath, and thrusted it into her mid-rift as soon as Lavi jumped away from her. The girl coughed. Her eyes widened, as she gripped Kanda's jacket, coughing more. Blood dripped from her mouth, as well as the cuts on her leg.

"Cynthia!"

"I-it... b-burns... P-papa..."

Cross instantly went over to the two, catching the girl as Kanda withdrew mugen from her body, before she collapsed. Breathing heavily, Cross, lifted her into his arms and left the room. As Allen watched his master take his sister away, Lenalee following. Lavi and Kanda looked at each other before taking in the state of the bathroom. The white was stained with puddles of water, blood and watery-blood from the drops of blood that got mixed up with the water puddles.

"Crap..." Lavi muttered as he looked at the other two. "What the fuck was a knife doing in here anyway!"

Allen pointed towards the sink with drops of blood inside. "She was hurting... I... Think she's trying to rid her Noah away..." His left arm dropped as he winced a little. "Ahh. She remembers everything... From our childhood."

"Like what...?"

Allen lowered his head. Gritting his teeth, as the other two looked at each other then back to the kid.

"Like... How Lulu a d Skinn had saved us... And when we first met them, before they became deadly killers. They were Noah's... Just they weren't as deadly. I think they were all still processing the intrusion of the gene's awakening still." He let a strained laugh at what happened. "Right, I remember. Tyki entered the room and Nee-san collapsed as soon as they made eye contact. Everyone panicked... Except Tyki... Like he just knew who Nee-san was."

"He knew... Cynthia...?"

"How?"

Allen looked at them and blinked. "I... Have no idea... But Nee-san did something, something she doesn't want me to know about." He gritted his teeth. "And Tyki knows what it is. Leo and Tyki won't tell me... So I have to get it from Nee-san..."

Slowly standing up, Kanda went to help him as he held onto the other. Lavi helped Kanda take the younger sibling to Komui even thought that's probably where Cross had taken Cynthia, but she had dislocated his innocence. Komui had to take a better look at it. It's the most important priority, at that moment in time.


	3. Family is a Hardship in Life.

Cynthia was set on the table in a private room, as Cross waited there with her slowly falling unconscious body. Komui had instantly sent for the head nurse seeing the state the girl was in, before telling the red-haired general that he now had to go double check on Allen's arm, since it was his arm, holding his innocence that Cynthia had dislocated, or broke, the group wasn't quite sure. The general agreed, as he just sat there staring at the girl who's eyes were slowly closing, the previous white bandages gradually growing a dark crimson red as seconds passed. It got to the point where the child's breathing gradually grew faster in its previous slow pace. Instantly a hand curled around his own, after he place his over her hand. A small cough came from Cynthia as her strength weakened.

Finally the head nurse rushed through the door, another nurse following behind her carefully, but rushed with the equipment they needed. Cross had to hold his tongue at shouting at the women, because he knew the nurse had other patients and a child of the Noah clan was the last person she wanted to tend to. No matter what the circumstances for the girl being at the black order were.

"This is terrible..." The three stared at the scares claiming her body. Ones that Cynthia had inflicted herself, other by Tyki as orders from the Earl when she didn't do her job right, then, there was the battle was the battle scars from Lenalee and Kanda, as well as Allen, and the gunshot wound from Leo. "Poor child..."

"Just... Can you fix her up the best you can." Cross stared at the nurse, gripping the child's hand. "If I have to leave the room, I will. Just help her." 

"Of course, though, if you don't mind me asking... Why so much for a child of the enemy?"

"She is all the brat has left."

With that he left the room, leaving the nurse shocked slightly, yet soon got to helping the female Noah.

* * *

Cross went to sit in his given room, pondering over what has happened over the years. Allen and Cynthia had found each other in Germany after being parted for so many years, Cynthia is a Noah, and is in a relationship with Tyki Mikk. Kanda and Allen are in a relationship, but Kanda is weary of Cynthia, yet still seems to want to defend her from others. Maybe since she is related to Allen? He must check that.

"This is a whole new situation of messed up... Damn brats."

Cross relaxed for a little, enjoying his small glass of wine, hoping to relieve himself from the worries that were building, due to the siblings and their situations.

* * *

A scream rang through the room, as Komui began the torturous medical service of fixing Allen's innocence that his sister had damaged when she broke his arm. Lavi and Kanda stood outside the room, both flinching at the screams coming from the room, pitying Allen for the pain he was going through. On the other hand, Lenalee stared through the window of the room that was holding the still unconscious Cynthia, as the head nurse stitched up the girls abdominal wound, and any other wounds that had opened up. Though, it wasn't the fact that she was being cared for, it was the amount of wounds the child had. And one made itself known to Lenalee. It was the first wound that Kanda inflicted on her, when he had cut her down, leaving a jagged scar across Cynthia's chest.  
Lavi noticed Lenalee, as he made his way over to the exoricst, before taking in Cynthia's appearance. His singular green eye widened at the scars and bruises, though was he took in the most was the girls wrists. They were covered in small cuts, and some still bleeding. It was horrible. Lavi had to direct the girl from the window, with a little help from Kanda, who said nothing about Cynthia's appearance, yet Lavi could see it across the leader's face, he felt somewhat guilty for the scar he had given her.

When the door opened, the snow-white haired boy stepped out, his arm held in a sling, as he looked towards the three, a small weak smile etched itself onto his lips, before he looked at the floor, when the nurse walked out of the room a few doors down, and walked towards Komui.

"Ah, Komui." The Chinese man looked round at the call of his name, from the worker he was talking to. "It's about Cynthia." Gray eyes turned towards the nurse in panic as she spoke to Komui. "Some of the wounds, mainly her gunshot wound. I don't think there is anything we can do about them." 

Kanda quickly stopped the younger sibling before he got any closer to the room, he didn't want the Moyashi seeing the scar filled body of his unconscious sister. Allen was repeatedly telling the samurai to let him go, but all he got was a tighter grip around him, stopping him from going anywhere.  
Eventually it got to the point were Kanda just through the kid over his shoulder and took him back to his room, ignoring the sudden yelp and objections of being carried and demands of being put down by Allen.

Komui and the others quietly watched, before the head chief followed the nurse to Cynthia's room, and instantly he was shocked by how much damage was inflicted to the girls body. His hands only touched the appropriate scars, like the ones on her wrists and abdomen, and the gun shot wound to her shoulder.

"It will be difficult. The ones on her wrists are self inflicted, the gun shot wound seems to have been dealt with already, but not to complete appropriate standards."

"Tyki... It was Tyki Mikk who tended to that one." The two looked round at Lavi who stood in the doorway. "He searched for her, and brought her back, before spending half an hour tending to that wound."

Lenalee looked at the red haired bookman, finally understanding what they meant by the bond and obsessive behaviour that is expressed between Cynthia and Tyki. She first noticed it when Allen had "exercised" Tyki, and how Cynthia tried to wake the other up, believing that he wasn't dead, and the second time when she had used her level 2 mode against Cynthia, the anger in Tyki's eyes was almost unbearable. The last time was everything that happened at Leo's house. Though the most noticeable one, when it was announced that Cynthia would be staying at the order.  
The slow movement of the girls chest showed to the young exoricst and bookman that she was still alive, just unconscious. Lavi turned to Lenalee and directed her out of the room so Komui and the nurse could sort the Noah child out, minus the audience. The two decided to go search for Allen and Kanda, though that didn't take long as when they reached the cafeteria, there were Finders leaving as quickly as possible. Both Lavi and Lena sighed as the two other exoricsts sat at the table the group usually sat at, the aura of an irritating and unforgiving atmosphere hung over the area. The two got their food and soon joined the duo, to at least somewhat change the atmosphere a bit, so people didn't miss out on their food.

* * *

A few hours later a groan echoed in the room, as the blanket covered body rose off the bed, the white cover pooling around the girls lap as she stared at the wall, her eyes dulled down to a blank colour of blue. Legs swung over the side of the bed, arms wrapping the blanket around her body as she headed out of the medical room. She made her way through the corridors, as she looked around, her gaze trying to find one specific room. A frown lacing her lips when she couldn't find it. _'T-Tyki... W-where are you...?'_  
Quietly thinking before she sniffed the air, and looked around, the smell of a familiar scent filling her senses. As she made her ways through the endless amount of hallways until she stopped at one door. _'P-papa...'_ Cynthia lifted her hand out, gripping the handle, she soon opened the door and quickly moved inside. Her blue gaze instantly turning towards the man in the room, a silent sigh of relief left her. She had found the correct room, and not got the scents mixed up.

_'Papa... is asleep...'_

Blinking she sighed, making her way over to where he was. Her brain not fully releasing how bad this could look when everyone wakes up. Cynthia climbed onto the bed and curled up next to the red-haired man. How did she even find his room, she didn't know, and right now she didn't care. Pulling the blanket she stole from the hospital wing around her more, a small smile laced her lips as she fell asleep again. Red eyes opened a little, blinking sleeping at the new occupant of the bed.

"N-night... Papa..."

A small sigh left the General before he softly stroked the girls hair. A frown on his face, before she leaned into the couple of pets to her head. Before he fell back to sleep he saw the smile at his words.

"Goodnight. Cyn-chan."

* * *

Cynthia laid on the bed, before the door slammed open, the General lifted his head from where he was sitting in the center of the room, reading up on what the science department had produced from what information the girl had given them, that would determine what was wrong with her, that they didn't already know. The grey-haired nurse stood there, her glorified furious glare aimed towards the sleeping child, as Allen silently scooted himself out from behind the women and headed over to his master. Grey eyes had looked at his sister, causing him to stop in his tracks. Eyes widened at the cuts and scars that laced the pale skin, marking his sister forever.

"Cross Marian. Would you like to explain?!"

The stern red gaze turned to the women, as Allen sat down next to the man, snapping out of his daze.

"Around... three in the morning in was woken up. Cynthia found her way to my room and just fell asleep." Shrugging he went back to the file he was reading as Allen sat next to him, with a different file. "Oh. She also called me _'Papa'_ again..." Muttering so only Allen would hear.

The general knew the kid heard, from the exact timing of the white-haired male gripping the papers in his hands, ever so tightly that he could gain papercuts just through the grip alone. A knock alerted them, as they turned to see the chief there, as well as the two bookmarks. Lavi headed over to Allen's sister with bookman, as Komui looked at the others, then towards the head nurse.

"It's fine. We'll bring Cynthia back to the medical room, when we are finished here."

A small huff left the nurse, just for her to turned around and leave the room, and the group to it. Allen nodded to Komui as thanks before looking over the back of the chair towards his sister and the two bookman.

"HOLD ON!"

The younger sibling jumped over the back of the chair and turned Lavi away. Just as the girl rolled over. Everyone in the room but Komui and Bookman, either blushed or as Lavi had done, found blood coming out of his nose. Allen soon slapped Lavi around the back of his head, before Bookman had berated him for acting like a pervert. Komui, after Allen thanking him again, whilst they punished Lavi, he thanked the Chinese man for covering his sister.  
Komui soon dragged the younger bookman from the room, as Allen stood there whilst Bookman went back to work. Using the method he used on Lenalee to check for any internal injuries. Cross called the other younger one back to help him, though he wondered if it was a good idea.

* * *

_Cynthia lifted herself off the bed and blinked. Golden eyes took in the room around her, as she instantly turned towards the door, and back around the room. Seeing it empty, made her frown. Gritting her teeth as her eyes looked back to her skin, seeing it turned the shade of umber, her eyebrows knitted together. Standing up, she wrapped the blanket around her again, before staring at the clothes on the back of the couch._

_"A... Uniform... B-but..."_

_Picking up the shirt, she soon slipped it on, shivering a little. Before doing the buttons up. She then slipped the underware on, and a pair of shorts before her skirt. As the door opened she quickly spun around and jumped back, glaring at the other._

_"Who are you?!" Golden eyes widened as she backed away more. "S-shit... Y-you're..."_

_Slipping on the papers she fell backwards knocking the bottle off the table, her arms covering her face when it smashed. Tears forming in her eyes. Her breath hitched when a hand grabbed her wrist, and harshly yanking her to her feet, before dragging her out of the mans room. She scratched and clawed at the hand around her wrists, screaming at the brunette to let her go, though as she received was another harsh yank forward making her stumbled._

'I-I thought they would keep me safe from THEM?!

_Her eyes trembled as she looked around the people all chattering amongst themselves about her, turning her gaze back to the other as they came to a large set of doors. Once they opened she almost screamed at the site. But nothing could be released except a small painful whine of the girl's name. Her tears freely running down her cheeks as she broke free of the grasp and ran to the bleeding out child._

_"No... Nononono... Don't do this again! Not to me! You can't leave as well!"_

* * *

Instanly she woke up shaking, her arms wrapped around herself, as she trembled, muttering the name to herself and 'no' the two who were asleep on the couches instantly woke up, and stared at her as she dug her nails into her skin, as she shook her head, before gripping her hair. "W-why... Would you show me something like that... I don't understand!" Her eyes teared up, as she shook, Allen went to run to her, though as soon as he stepped onto the floor, her eyes shoot up to stare at them, blue flashed gold before she stumbled out of the bed and ran to the bathroom looking the door behind her.  
Once in the bathroom, Cynthia heard Cross tell her brother to get Komui, and maybe someone with the strength to pin a person down, and Allen soon left, she knew this from hearing the door slam closed. Cross stared at the door to the bathroom, before hearing something smash, and quickly ran to the door and went to open it, but cussed when he realized it was locked.

"Cynthia!" Another smash, was all that he got in reply. "Cyn! Open the door!"

"W-why...!?"

"Cynthia... Open up, and let's talk about this..."

"Why did... WHY DID YOU SHOW THAT! I don't understand!"

Cross stepped back from the door, as Allen returned with Komui and Lavi behind him. The crash, and the sound of smashing glass alerted the others as Allen and Lavi both kicked the door open. Shock written over all their faces, seeing the bathroom. The cracks in the mirrors and missing shards which were over the floor, smashed into smaller shards. The shower curtain hanging off a few hooks, though the most noticeable part was the hand print on the tiles near the shower block in the corner.

"Nee-san..."

Silence met Allen's call, as he looked back towards his master and Komui. Bother shrugging but worry written over their expressions. Lavi looked up and cautiously made his way towards the place where the hand print was, before removing the curtain to the side. Before he knew it, his back was on the floor, and blood dripped onto his face, golden eyes piercing into his singular green orb, as he tried to keep the share away from him. Cross made his way over to them to try and pry the girl from Lavi, but all he got was a swing of the share towards him.  
Backing away, Cynthia directed her gaze back to Lavi, as she raised her arm, and glared at the other, more blood dripped onto the other, before the shade was soon brought down towards his face, luckily he moved his head just in time, only to receive a cut to his cheek. Allen took that as his cue, and ran over to his sister, pulling the other off the Bookman, as she struggled and then stabbed his right arm, before being released. Her body trembled as she dropped to her knees, the once white room covered mostly in broken glass and blood.

"You... Why... Did..." Her words came out with each breath, before she trembled gripping the shared. "I... I... Killed... Them..." Sitting back she trembled. "I... M-mama... and P-papa... They hurt her... I-I... had to..."

Allen stood there. "That's... What you didn't want... Leo to tell me..." 

"They hurt her... She... She was bleeding so much... There was so much blood..." She gripped her head, "I'm so sorry... I couldn't... I couldn't protect her... She..." A strained scream came from her. "I-I'm so sorry! Fuuya!"

Cross looked towards Allen, mouthing the name, before the younger shrugged, the General handed Lavi over to Komui, before heading to the files, her looked at the front of each file which were labelled into categories. His visible eye widened at one of the files, as it was name 'Hamblet' he looked over at the girl, before opening the file.

 _'Jessica Aberdeen and Richard Hamblet. Parents of Cynthia Hamblet - Now Walker.'_ Reading the sentences in his head, he frowned before lifting his head walking back towards the bathroom. "Oy. Allen. It says here, after you two went 'missing' your parents adopted a child not much younger than Cynthia. The child's name..." He looked at his pupil, as the grey eyes stared at him. At the mentioned of the adopted child, Lavi and Komui bother turned and stared at Cross. "The girls name was Fuuya." He looked back at the file and blinked. "She was adopted from an orphanage after escaping work at the docks in China. Seems the girl snuck on board a trade ship from China, and headed to England."

"She was so pretty." A faint smiled laced Cynthia's expression. "I'd beg and plead the Earl to let me and Road go play with her."

She lifted her and looked at Allen, as he sat there, and nodded his head for her to continue. Komui, Lavi and Cross stood there listening silently. They wanted to hear about this part of Cynthia's life as well.

"Her hair colour looked the same colour as Kanda's, but we found out it was black, and her eyes were red. Apparently it's a illness called Melanism... or something. Then... I found out who her parents were... I couldn't do anything though. Well... I say I couldn't. It was more like, I was to scared to. I should've realised it earlier. She always wore long sleeves, and flinched when we would play tag, or any game involving us touching her. T-they..." She brought her hands to her face. "They were just repeating what they did to us, but onto her. She was so young, so beautiful. Fuuya would've made such a good bride. Her kind personality was amazing, and her caring side. Whenever we got hurt, she would be the one to make us feel better. Even if she didn't know that we are actually killers ourselves and so dangerous."

"Nee-san..."

"I couldn't save her though... I... I was weak..." Her hands dropped into her lap. "Only if we arrived earlier. If we made it in time... She wouldn't be dead... I wouldn't have killed Mama and Papa. I'm... Sorry..."

Allen instantly caught the girl, before they noticed the her breathing started to increased in speed. The group instantly made it out of the bathroom, carefully dropping her onto the bed. Allen went to get the head nurse, as Komui dumped Lavi next to her on the bed, as both of them laid there. Allen came back with the Nurse, and refused to leave the room, so instead he sat on the couch, as the Head Nurse worked her magic, to somehow help out his sister and Lavi.


End file.
